1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a treadmill and, more particularly, to a treadmill that can be tiled about two axes.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional treadmill 10 includes a base 12, a platform 30, a belt 32, two posts 74 and a control panel 90. The platform 30 is supported on the base 12. A front portion of the platform 30 can be lifted from a front portion of the base 12 by an elevator mechanism (not shown). The belt 32 is in the form of a loop wound on the platform 30. The posts 74 are supported on the base 12. The control panel 90 is supported on the posts 74. The control panel 90 is operable to adjust the speed of the belt 32 to hence adjust the speed of a runner. The control panel 90 is operable to adjust the angle of the platform 30 relative to the base 12 to simulate the angle of a slope. The simulation is however insufficient since the platform 30 cannot be tilted to the right or left.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.